ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's New Power (Prologue)
Continuing where "Ratchet's Doomsday" has left off, Sonja and the rest of the gang was shocked and sees Ratchet glowing. Sonja: R-R-Ratchet! Alister: I feared this might happened.. Silver: Is he-? - Sasha quickly checked Ratchet's heartbeat. Talwyn was more worried than the rest of them. Sasha: He's still breathing. Clank: Despite of what happened a few days back, I believe he has gained a new power. Sonja: *Clinging onto Alister* But what is it? Sasha: It's a long story.. - The screen turns into a flashback sequence. Tapion: A man named Baron Praxis tries to take three Omega Weapons. Angela: These weapons hold an untold power hidden within once they locked together. Karai: We have no idea what these weapons could do to Earth or any planet. Clank: We fought against him and won. But, Megatron, he- Terra: He wants the weapons for himself. Ratchet locks the weapons and unleashed the power before Megatron gets to them first. Gurgi: It's true... Alister: The weapons' blast has scattered us across the world. - The screen goes back into present time. Alister: Until, we heard that Ratchet is very sick and came by as fast as we could.. If Predaking haven't got in our way. Talwyn: ..It's all my fault. Cronk: Ms. Talwyn.. Sonja: *Looks at Talwyn in sadness* Talwyn: I should've been there to help Ratchet.. But, now he's.. - Suddenly, Ratchet has woke up and notice his power from his hand. Ratchet: Talwyn.. You shouldn't..blame yourself for stuff that's..happened.. Sasha: Can you stand? - With Ratchet agreed, Sasha help him out of bed. Ratchet: I'm beginning to understand that a chosen warrior, who has a rightous heart, shall have this power. I didn't realized that I was picked for this. Besides, this is a new challenge for me. Reia: Captain, I strongly advise that you need my help. Alister: With what? Reia: Power control. Summer Hill: You're kidding, right? He can barely stand after 'You-Know-Who' beat him senseless.. Reia: What I'm saying is, we need to go somewhere safe. A place we already been to. Sonja: Okay. Angela: What do you suggest? Reia: ..Atlantica. Alister: That's a great idea, Reia. I haven't thought about that. Reia: Thanks. Plus, with Ursula, Towa and Mira gone, the area should be safe for us on arrival. Sonja: Yeah. *My necklace glows in turquoise aura* Ratchet: Quorra, can you escort Sonja back to her timeline? Quorra: Of course. - A time portal was activated and Sonja and her friends are going back to their timeline. Ratchet: Sonja.. Watch yourself. Despite of the attack a few days ago, Towa and Mira will go after you now. Sonja: Okay but don't worry! Me and my friends have Enchanted Powers now! Ratchet: You may not know this, but that will be their adventage. Towa can steal energy, including yours if you haven't keep an eye open. No matter what, we can't let them release the Demon Realm. Whatever's going on for them, it can't be good. If you want to ask questions, go ahead. Sonja: *Sighs* Scarlett Red: Shall we stay with you for now? Karai: That will be unwise. Tapion: Karai, these warriors have honor, too. They have to know the truth. Ratchet: All right. You can come along. But, if we are going to take down Mysterio, I'm going to trust you and Reia to help me control this power. Quorra, close the time portal. Sonja is coming with us. Quorra: Very well. - The time portal is deactivated. Reia: A wise opition, Captain. Karai: ..Any more questions? Sonja: No, but Ratchet, are you sure you can control it? Ratchet: I don't know, Sonja. I trully don't know. Quorra, set a course for Atlantica. Tell Ariel we're on our way. Quorra: Right away, Ratchet. - As the gang make their way to the bridge, Yasha, Genis and Raine has some questions on their minds and ask Sonja about them. Genis: Hey, Sonja? How come the bad guys always keep chasing you, just to turn you into a puppet? Sonja: Well, they wanted to be one of the bad guys cause I am the most powerful one of all. Scarlett Red: Yeah. Sonja's powers are really strong and no wonder they are chasing Sonja. Summer Hill: Yeah. Raine: Interesting.. Ratchet's power is completely different than yours. The type of aura, the power containing within.. This will go perfectly with my research! Yasha: Raine, this is not the time for that. Anyway, have you thought about power control, the same training Ratchet is about to go through? Sonja: Well at first while I was little I had a hard time controlling my powers but when I trained with Master Shifu. I can calm down and control my powers now. *Her hands glowed in turquoise aura* Raine: Her powers controlled based on how Sonja feels.. Fantastic.. Genis: Raine.. - The door has opened and the entire gang heads into the bridge. Raine: Sonja, do you mind if I compared the powers between yours and Ratchet? Yasha: Raine, I tried to tell you- Angela: Guys, I hate to admit it, but Raine has a good point there. If we're going to get to the bottom of this, we need to compare the differences. Genis: I don't like this.. Raine: What's the matter, Genis? Genis: What Hatchet said back there worries me. What did he mean 'the vessel'? Sonja: I don't know but he is so going to get it! RARGH! *Shoots a crystal blast at the wall and it grows a bunch of crystals* Clank: Anger and violence is not the answer we looking for. Scarlett Red: Try to control your anger, Sonja. Sonja: *Sighs* Okay...*Makes the crystals disappear when she calmed down* Quorra: Approaching Atlantica within 5 minutes.. Clank: Sonja, let us take care of Hatchet. He maybe our toughest oppenent yet, but with enough perseverence, we can defeat him. Never forget the task at hand. We need to let Ratchet train with Reia, so he can control his powers. If you want to join the training, just ask him. Sonja: Okay. Silver: I wonder.. Ratchet: What's up, Silver? Silver: What Towa said, the last time we are in Atlantica, got me puzzled. She mentioned that someone has controled the Demon Realm, but it wasn't her or Mira. Do you think it was Hatchet? Ratchet: I don't know.. - Trying to uncover the answers from Hatchet's poetic words, Ratchet talks to Sonja and sees what she knows of the threat. Ratchet: Hey, Sonja. We need to talk. Sonja: What is it, Ratchet? Ratchet: Thanks for the save back there. I would've been dead without your help. Anyhow, I know that Hatchet has talked to you about something. What did he say? Sonja: *Sighs* Well, Hatchet says about me being the most powerful one ever and I shall join with him but I couldn't.... Hatchet is threaten to kill you if I don't join him but I don't want that...I'll do my best to protect you...*Her tears streamed down her cheeks* Ratchet: You did the right thing. Besides, I know what he's after. Hatchet is after you because of 'the vessel' nonsence. But, Queen Maline gathered the Seven Stars and Reia to help you. Remember? Sonja: *Nods her head* Ratchet: Since then, he's after me. He's lucky he caught me off-guard last time. But, not today. Let's fight him together. Sonja: Okay. Quorra: Approching Atlantica within 1 minute.. Standby for departure.. Reia: Are you ready, Captain? Ratchet: Yeah.. Reia: Visions still troubling you? Ratchet: Yep, they are horrible.. Can I speak with you? Reia: We'll walk our way out. Sonja, want to come along? Sonja: You two go on ahead. We'll catch up. Reia: Very well. Let's go, Captain. - Reia and Ratchet make their way out of the bridge as the screen goes black. Category:Scenes